


Sunlight.

by Waterflo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterflo/pseuds/Waterflo
Summary: This is my poor debut as a writer (?), but we're all here fo the angst so...English isn't my native language BTW, so I hope you spare me all the awful grammar errors you find.All comments will be very welcomed.And above all, I hope you enjoy, cry, hate me and thanks for reading.





	Sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my poor debut as a writer (?), but we're all here fo the angst so...
> 
> English isn't my native language BTW, so I hope you spare me all the awful grammar errors you find. 
> 
> All comments will be very welcomed. 
> 
> And above all, I hope you enjoy, cry, hate me and thanks for reading.

“The golden locks of your hair, they've always seemed like golden roots, growing towards the sun.

I was born in the darkness and grief, unwanted and abandoned, but the odds decided for us to meet.

Not once did I thought you were not the sunlight in my life. Even if all I ever did best was being your shadow.

Then we started an endless war between us. But even with all the times, I betrayed you, you kept saying you loved me and I could still be amended.

Poor brother of mine, there was never anything to amend. What you know as your darling little brother, is nothing more than a cold fucking monster.” 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“So?” 

“So what?” 

“Aren't you interested in what father might have planned for our birthday?” 

“Sincerely Thor I'm not, and I don't see why would I .” Said the raven-haired prince while making an effort to read a spell he had been having trouble with.

He wasn't particularly interested in a birthday that was made for both princes, when it was clearly that everyone came only to celebrate the coming of age of Thor, the golden son and merely pretend to care about Loki. He knew that Odin only made for their birthday to be celebrated the same day, because no one would deign to come to a sole party for the shadow of his brother.

“I think he would finally give mjolnir to me” . Said Thor proudly.

“Do you believe father would give you such weapon, when you can't even learn the strategies of attack or defense in class?, our scholar can't really put up with you Thor, and besides, I really need to learn this spell, can you please go and daydream about that stupid party somewhere else?” said Loki while keeping his eyes on his book and making  a gesture with his hand for Thor to leave.

His brother made a defeated face, but yield and left his brother to himself.

Loki knew beforehand that he wasn't the perfect son like Thor was. Thor could easily best his opponent in battle, he could hunt like a skilled huntsman and always had something funny to entertain the others. The radiant sun of Asgard.

Unlike Loki whose face always hided his emotions, the son that used magic as a weapon and passed most of his time locked in, reading every kind of enchantments. His mother very well told him that he was really perceptive of the feelings of others, but not himself.

And so the day of the celebration came and with it many hardships and blessings for both princes.

“Mother I don't see the point of dressing so flashy, nobody is going to pay attention to me.” Said Loki while his mother was helping him with his suit.

Frigga looked at him through the mirror and smiled fondly.

“My dear, I don't think you know how proud your father and I are of you, this day is to celebrate the miracle of having you another millenia as our son.” She grabbed the left side of his head with her hand and turn her face to give him a kiss. Loki was already 4 inches above his mother, so Frigga could still reach his head without standing on her toes, unlike Thor who was 6 an a half.

Loki smiled tenderly at the gesture and after she left his quarter's, he looked at his reflection one last time and sighed.

                              ❇ ❂ ❇

“I welcome you my friends, to this day of celebration and merriment. Today we celebrate the birthday of my sons, for a future filled with glory and health, and the coming of age of my son Thor Odinson, the heir to the trhone.” Said Odin while extending his arms at where Thor and Loki stood at his sides.

Loki couldn't help the feeling of being cast out by his father. He hated to feel that way towards his brother. So he kept his gaze at the floor during his father's praise. Thor on the other side, couldn't be feeling more prideful.

And then the tragedy...

“And as a show of his greatness, I thereby grant you what was yours by birthright, a weapon worthy of a warrior and a God of thunder, mjolnir.” Odin made a gesture with Gungnir and a page brought what seem like a large stone with the great hammer above.

Thor couldn't seem to contain his excitement, although he tried not to appear as a little boy who finally gets the toy he so wished. While Loki just stared at the scene that would always be cause of an awful feeling on his insides.

Thor made his way towards the powerful weapon and once he was before her, he could feel her energy calling to him, he extended his right arm and closed his fingers around the her shaft and suddenly he felt somehow the throbbing of the hammer. 

He lifted her and the whole hall started screaming with joy. Loki was stunned, he wanted to run from there and never be seen again. But the moment Thor turned to his brother looking for the praise everyone else were giving him, Loki couldn't avoid feign a smile and give him a nod.

                             ❇ ❂ ❇

It wasn't rage what Loki was feeling, but disappointment. He felt left out again by his own father, he felt like he wasn't even needed. As spaced out as he was while sitting in the main table, he didn't realize the man who suddenly sat beside him.

“Such extravagant party to celebrate your birthday my majesty, the All-father surely doesn't spare the best for his sons, I suppose you could not ask for anything else, but even with all this, you still choose to sit all alone without sharing with the others, may I ask what is more grandiose than this ostentous party?.” Said a deep voice so suddenly.

Loki flinched and made to turn his head to the direction of the voice, but just when his head turned to the right, a man appeared. Loki didn't know this man, he didn't seemed aesir, his skin was a dark with a tanned tone, almost Grey, his hair was red and shoulder length, he was wearing a white suit, he draw a chair out and sat beside Loki.

The stranger smiled at him and Loki found himself trapped by the pair of most amber eyes he had ever seen.

“I'm Svaðilfari, is an honor to meet your majesty Loki Odinson.” He extended his hand and Loki reciprocated the salute, but the man took Loki's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Loki made a surprised face at the odd gesture, and the man smiled at seeing how flustered the prince was.

“I have never see you before, nor in my father's council nor here in Asgard.” The prince changed his stance to one of confidence, to hide his flustering.

“I'm from Svartálfaheim, my father sent me to Asgard to learn social commerce between our realms, but I never thought I would encounter such beauty in your realm.” Svad started while looking around the hall and looking at Loki at the last part.

That comment took him by surprise, he wasn't sure if he had heard right. Surely no one would think he was beautiful, nor was he a maiden to be called as such. He chose not to be offended by it, for it would be like accepting the fact that he was called beautiful by another and a by man above all.

“If you think a horde of buffoons and fatterers in a room filled with mead and food is beautiful, well... We pretty much differ about the meaning of beauty sir.” Loki let all disdain and disgust be known in that statement.

The man smirked at the prince's comment. “Well something tells me you aren't enyoing your own birthday, my majesty.” He grabbed two cups of wine from a servant who was nearby and offered one to Loki.

“I think it doesn't matter if I'm enyoing this party Sir Svaðilfari, I would rather be in my chambers reading for all that I care.” Said Loki and gave a big gulp of his cup.

“Svad, call me Svad, can I call you Loki?”

Loki looked at the man in the eyes for a moment, trying to find a reason in why he would try to be so casual with him out of everyone else in the room, but couldn't find anything.

“It's your choice, I don't mind.” He turned to his cup again and pretended not being bothered by the stranger's behavior.

                              ❇ ❂ ❇

While Loki was busy with Svad, on the other side of the hall Thor was immerged in the endless praises coming from his fellow warriors and his friends.

“Just imagine, my friend.” Fandral began while putting his arm around Thor's shoulder. “You, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and me, as the strongest warriors of Asgard, no, wait... The strongest warriors of the nine!.” He made a gesture as if contemplating all happening already. 

Thor laughed and turned to Fandral.

“You have always been one to dream, my friend, this weapon  isn't a proof of power, is a proof of duty and commitment to my people and those whom I love, I will wield it for those purposes only.” He took mjolnir and raised it in front of him, contemplating once more the details of the Uru hammer, so fine and strong.

“Great, responsabilities to the throne and all, I'm so glad you are so self righteous already Thor, but you won't deny that having such weapon will make you more appealing to the ladies of higher ranks.” Fandral exclaimed while grabbing a mug of mead from a serving girl  that was passing, and gazed intently at her voluminous bottom, gaving a smile as the girl giggled at the gesture.

Thor couldn't help but laugh at his friend's behavior, he had had his share of maidens, but courting one wasn't in his priorities after being handed such power and duty.

“Well I guess if you aren't interested in having company, your brother isn't so according with that thought.” Fandral said while pointing his cup to the direction where Loki sat talking with Svad.

Thor turned his gaze at where Fandral was pointing, but couldn't believe his eyes. Loki was talking and smiling at a man that he doesn't remember ever seen before. His brother isn't one for casual chatting, he doesn't like to talk with anyone but his books, and there he was smiling at some stranger and making shy gestures as if it was like second nature to him.

Something was burning in Thor, he clenched the hand that was holding mjolnir. He always felt an urged to protect his little brother. But this time he felt something different entirely.

“How about that?, I didn't know your brother had the charms to attract someone. Well, I guess we all need romance eventually, huh? Thor?.”

Thor was stunned, he couldn't process the fact that Loki was so enraptured by someone other than him.

“Well, he is my precious clever brother, I don't see how others wouldn't find him charming.” Thor was staring with narrowed eyes at the stranger, cautiously, and suddenly he saw something that made him see red...

 ❇ ❂ ❇

Loki couldn't stop talking about his most recent discover of a spell that allows you to know if someone was lying.

“It took me quite a while to master it, but I finally did, it has some issues though, it requires you to touch the other person while asking what you want to know.”

“Have you tried it yet?” Asked Svad.

“I... Haven't, people don't really trust my magics you know, they think them mere tricks and pranks.” Said Loki while showing some disdain on his face.

“Well, why don't you try it on me then?” Svad said and extended his hand to Loki.

Loki looked at him and then at his hand, trying to conceive the fact that someone was interested in his magic. But decided to satisfy his curiosity about his new spell. He took Svad's hand in his.

“You... You need to say something and if it's true then a green light will appear in the palm of your hand, but if it's false, the light will be red.” Loki explained to Svad but couldn't look him in the eyes while saying it. This was the first time someone had asked him to show them his magic.

“I think, your majesty has the most alluring and most beautiful pair of emerald eyes, I have seen.”

As fast as Svad said that, Loki lifted his eyes and looked at him, surprised by what he just heard.

He didn't even paid any mind to the green light that formed in their joined hands.

Tbc. 

          
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've been listening to Hozier a lot. Blame me.


End file.
